


Silver Sun and his Mighty Dark Oak

by juniorstxrk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bathing, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Corporal Punishment, Curiosity, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Founders Era, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Themes, Hormones, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Relationships to Be Added - Freeform, Puberty, Senjucest, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniorstxrk/pseuds/juniorstxrk
Summary: Father always said Tobirama was far too curious for his own good.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 22
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another new story because I couldn’t resist.

Tobirama was never one to be well attuned to emotions, even his own, so it was oddly jarring when he had a ruddy experience with them to which he couldn’t understand. Like, when his older brother, barely into his early teens, would often share their hot spring privileges with his best friend Madara. 

Tobirama would often watch the two older boys soaking and splashing and teasing each other, and Tobirama, for the life of him couldn’t understand why, whenever Hashirama laughed or his cheeks alit with a light blush, and even the times when his rear end poked out from the water’s surface, Tobirama’s stomach would go into a frenzy, along with a warming tingling sensation throughout his extremities, coupled by the developing tent to his bath towel when his privates stirred.

And the more he became aware of it, the more it became an impending issue. It was funny really, when he looked back at it, the weird feelings he’d been slowly more aware of hadn’t even been a part of his conscience until those first few nights that seemed so long ago.

-

Though Tobirama and Hashirama no longer shared a room ever since the latter had turned fourteen, Hashirama, at times, would bunk with Tobirama, knowing his younger brother was rather fond of them sleeping together since young childhood. 

Tobirama never shooed him away, because he did indeed prefer to have the company of his Anija most nights, however, things were more complicated with their sleeping routine than it had been in the earlier years. 

They still enjoyed sharing the same bed spread, Tobirama sometimes finding his way, burying himself against his brother’s back or stomach during sleep. But now, it was a much more—interesting situation, with how, when he did cuddle up to his brother in the late night hours, he would come in contact with something foreign, hardened as it poked at him somewhere beneath the thin sheets. 

Tobirama had initially ignored it the first night, not paying it as much mind until it started to frequently occur. Every night became the same, he would lay against his Anija only to be met with the rod-like object, poking into his lower back or leg, and at one point, it _twitched_ , sending the younger boy scrambling away and almost out of the bed in fright, thinking it was that of some small creature that had found its way into their bed. The squawk he had let out along with his scurrying movement was enough to stir Hashirama awake. 

The boy looking blearily across the expanse of the bed, seeing Tobirama huddled away. “What is it, Tobi? Have you had another nightmare?” He questioned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

“There’s a creature! I felt it move!” Tobirama shrieked. He was normally a fearless kid, but he never liked the idea of small animals or insects finding their way into their quarters with the lingering threat of laying eggs.

Hashirama quirked an eyebrow before simply shifting out of the bed himself, removing the covers, and exposing the entire bed, “I don’t see anything, Tobi! You’re imagining things! Come back to bed already!” Hashirama whined, not liking having had his sleep interrupted.

Tobirama pouted, but agreed, seeing that there wasn’t anything there. Hashirama was already getting back into bed, gripping Tobirama by the wrist and pulling him back into it. “Come, rest Tobi, we have training tomorrow.” He pulled Tobirama close again, trying to calm his brother back into sleep.

Tobirama allowed it, letting his brother drag him back in, ready to fall back against him, but pitched in his grip, because when he came back to him, he felt it _again_. He squirmed, trying to inch away, “No wait! I feel it!” He squeaked, Hashirama looked up at him in confusion before finally understanding, chuckling softly.

Tobirama frowned, “What’s so funny, Anija?” Tobirama not amused by the obvious lack of understanding on his part.

Hashirama simply took Tobirama’s hand, slipping it below the covers, allow it to rest right between his legs, right where his hardened cock lay. “Huh? Oh, y-your—!” Tobirama squeaked out, his cheeks flaming when he realized what the thing that had been poking him was. He pulled his hand back quickly, as if burned, looking ashamed.

“Don’t do that, Tobira.” Hashirama cooed, “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s only natural for it to happen, and in time, you’ll be experiencing the same.” Hashirama spoke softly, still holding his brother close. Tobirama wiggled some, “Nuh-uh, Anija! I’m not interested in those things!” He blushed more, his belly in knots at the current topic. “Let’s just get some more sleep!” He huffed before burying his head into his brother’s chest, hiding away from the embarrassment.

Hashirama simply chuckled more before holding him closer.


	2. Chapter 2

After training, it was common practice for Hashirama and Madara to meet up at the river to unwind, enjoying their late afternoons amongst each other doing whatever they liked, sometimes even having a few light spars. Tobirama would often find himself out there as well, seeking out a snug spot to lay back and read over whatever scrolls he took out there with him. 

Today, Madara and Hashirama were mostly horsing around, having recently mastered the ability to walk over water, they would hop onto the river to spar, seeing who could knock the other into the water first. Tobirama would, at times, glance up at them, but today he was more indulged in his reading, more than anything else. 

“Eh! Hold on a second! My clothes are way too constricting!” He heard Hashirama bellow from afar, his gaze snapping up at that, interest suddenly peaked. 

Hashirama had shed his dampened shirt, the clothing having had weighed him down too much, tossing it aside, Madara doing the same, wanting to ensure nothing held him back either. 

Tobirama swallowed, eyes transfixed between the two lean and barebacked boys, his fingers tightened over the scroll’s grips. His reading material long forgotten, as he watched them jump about and clash into each other, water splashing and covering them in the process allowing for their chests to glisten in the sunlight from the scattered water droplets.

“Tobi!” He heard from the side of him, breaking his trance, rolling his eyes as he recognized it as Izuna’s shrieking voice. “Let’s spar!” He bellowed right in his ear. Izuna had clearly been watching the same as Tobirama, the boy always got pumped up whenever he saw his big brother fighting.

Tobirama wasn’t in the mood to deal with the irritating Uchiha, much more content with sitting where he was, observing the spar that fueled his increasing arousal, the scroll grip pushing against his hardening member, already proving to wind him up more.

“Go away.” Tobirama simply spat, hoping he’d just buzz off from the abrasive denial of his invitation to spar, wanting to be alone to handle other business.

Izuna pouted, “Come on! I’m bored, and we’ve done nothing but watch them! Don’t you want to try out a spar or two, since training?”

Tobirama wasn’t very interested in the notion, having had defeated Izuna multiple times already, another win wouldn’t change anything, but as he sat there observing his Anija, charging into Madara again, this time managing to get him down, the two tumbling into the river. The two were sopping wet, Hashirama leaning over Madara as the two stayed as they were for a few moments, their bodies close enough that Tobirama was sure they were bumping parts of their body together. He bit his lip between his teeth before rolling his scroll close.

“Alright, a spar it is.” Tobirama tucked his scroll away into his satchel before leaping from the rock he had been dwelling on.

“Wait, really?” Izuna’s tone carried nothing but surprise at the sudden change of heart, only to shriek in more surprise when he was grabbed by the front of his obi, and getting dragged right into the wooded area behind the river.

-

Izuna had been expecting a good old spar, butting heads and clashing fists with his favorite rival but when he found himself with a lap full of the Senju, he had been surprised but not unhappily so. 

Tobirama wasn’t really sure on what he was doing, all he knew was, he wanted to touch, and be touched. He wasn’t sure initially if Izuna would be too keen on the idea but the Uchiha hopped onboard right away. 

It seemed Izuna was more knowledgeable about these sorts of things, so Tobirama bit his tongue and for once, allowed the Uchiha to lead, as much as it pained him to be the less knowledgeable one in the area. 

Tobirama gasped as a hand slipped downwards, cupping him through the fabric of his pants, his dick throbbed at the touch, jumping towards it.

“H-have you ever touched there before?” Izuna stuttered out, he did know more than Tobirama but only by so much. He’d learned about the pleasure of touching oneself but he’d never did it with anyone else before. It was an odd experience, but it felt amazing at the same time.

Tobirama managed a small head shake as he whined softly, his hands snaked around Izuna’s neck as the Uchiha fumbled a bit, mainly rubbing at the front of his pants. “I don’t know if you want me to touch it?” He asked shakily, feeling nervous at the thought of holding the other boy’s member.

Tobirama pulled back then, his previous shyness had started to ebb away as his arousal began to heighten. He didn’t even care that he was going to expose himself to the cool chill of the forest, as his hands went to his obi. He slowly untied it, Izuna blushing brightly as the blond haired boy pulled it free, his pants sagging down as he then yanked it off completely with his underwear. 

Izuna’s eyes went straight to Tobirama’s crotch, taking in the view and internally huffing at the fact that the boy seemed a bit bigger than him. But with that thought aside now, Izuna chanced putting his hand out, at first he stopped midway as the member twitched, obviously in response to the cooler air on it. The Uchiha watched in uncertainty, his gaze turning upwards to Tobirama.

Tobirama leaned a bit back onto his hands allowing more space for Izuna, “Are you scared or something?” He lightly taunted, seeing the hesitation in the other.

Izuna frowned, the words were enough to motivate him, the boy closing the distance in as his fingers first brushed against the tip before moving to grip the shaft. 

Tobirama whined, tilting his hips forward on instinct as Izuna’s hand started to move up and down. 

“Does it feel good?” Izuna questioned softly, he knew when he first did it to himself, he couldn’t stop, he didn’t understand why it felt so good but it was addictive to say the least, having done it multiple times ever since the first, and now being witness to his rival’s own happy reactions, if his gasping and crying were anything to go by. 

“Nggnh, yes! Keep doing it!” Tobirama demanded of him. He felt fuzzy inside and out, his face was hot and especially between his own legs. Izuna wasn’t holding back now, the noises were very encouraging as his hand picked up pace, he knew he wouldn’t be done until he saw the white liquid come out, still unsure of what it was exactly. 

Tobirama’s world was spinning, for the eleven years he spent in this world, nothing he’d ever experienced felt _this good._ He couldn’t imagine _not_ doing it now, all he wanted was to chase the hot, buzzing feeling until he couldn’t anymore. His breath was shaky and the ability to speak lost as his hips bucked upwards.

The fact that he was sitting bare-assed on the dirty forest floor hadn’t phased him one bit, in fact, if you’d asked him to do it over again, he’d do it in a heartbeat if it meant feeling this level of pleasure again.

“Faster!” Tobirama panted out, his toes curling into the grass as he felt like something was rising. He leaned a bit forward, his breath coming in short huffs, “Something’s happening!” He whined out, reaching to clutch Izuna’s shoulder.

“Oh, I think it’s finally happening!” Izuna grinned as he kept stroking as fast as he could, Tobirama’s mouth hung wide open, drool starting to pool. “W-What is?” He gasped out loudly.

Izuna didn’t reply, only kept his hands where they were, until Tobirama was screaming suddenly and white spilled, shooting straight up and into Izuna’s face and splattering between them. 

“Ah!” Izuna fell back the minute he felt it catch onto his face, Tobirama, amidst his orgasm, had fallen back onto his back, the sudden wave over him was so much that it caused him to collapse. He was faintly aware of something warm dripping onto him, startling him out of his daze to see white stripes on his belly. 

He sat up, pushing his fingers into the mess and letting it drip and cover his digits, examining it. He brought it close enough to sniff it before biting his lip, letting his tongue snake out to lick his finger, recoiling immediately with a scrunched face, hating the bitter salted taste. “Bleh! That’s disgusting!” Tobirama rubbed the offending liquid onto his wrinkled shirt before gazing over to Izuna who had been scrubbing the white stuff from his face with his sleeve, “It’s in my eye.” He whined.

Tobirama giggled softly, before really feeling how sticky he was, it was highly unpleasant and he would definitely need a wash after this. “Izuna.” He called out softly, already gripping his pants and trying to wrangle them back on. 

Izuna glanced over once he cleaned away his face. 

“River.” He spoke. “We can wash up?”

Izuna simply nodded and stood up, neither of them had traded any thoughts on what had just happened, but Izuna could tell by how swayed Tobirama was when he began to walk, that his daze hadn’t fully worn off yet.

Izuna laughed to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobirama dunked himself in the river, washing away the liquid that had now crusted onto his skin. He could admit that the activity was fun in itself but the mess in the wake of the aftermath, left a lot to be desired.

“Tobirama?” Izuna was washing his own self, mainly scrubbing at his face, after feeling some crust in his eyebrows. His cheeks flushed, “Are we gonna do that again?” He asked tentatively.

Tobirama blinked, he wouldn’t be opposed to it, he already wanted to again but the sun was dipping and it was only a matter of time before their brothers came looking for them. “Yes, another time though.” Tobirama looked to the young Uchiha who was wading closer. 

“Okay, but can I maybe…kiss you?” Izuna’s face had grown ever redder, if that was possible. 

Tobirama stiffened at that, he couldn’t lie, the idea was tempting but he’d never kissed anyone before besides the small kisses from his anija that were given only on the forehead or cheeks.

Tobirama bit his lip as he eyed Izuna’s lips, they were inviting indeed, and he knew how heated the Uchiha were, so the kiss would be delightfully warm. He inched closer, mirroring Izuna as he did the same. He hadn’t a clue how to even initiate it, the little he knew of kissing was seeing his older cousin Touka kissing her boyfriend, so he had to draw from that. Tilting his head slightly, he was about to go in.

“Tobi! Izuna!” He heard the loud voices from afar.

Both younger boys panicked and pushed apart as they scrambled to the river’s edge to grab their clothes.

It didn’t take long for their elders to find them, “What are you two doing?” Madara asked first, seeing them both soaked from the river.

Izuna looked to Tobirama, then away, he couldn’t lie straight to his Aniki’s face so he made the choice to remain silent. Madara’s brow rose at his younger brother’s deliberate silence.

“We were sparring, and got filthy, and I didn’t want to return home in such a state.” Tobirama piped up, shaking his hair of the remaining droplets. 

Hashirama smiled softly as he watched Tobirama, “Tobi, that’s fine though. We’ll take a bath together once we return home.” He hummed softly. Tobirama’s belly twisted at that, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to contain himself around him after today’s events, but nevertheless he simply nodded, “Okay, Anija.”

Madara was fishing Izuna away from the edge, “C’mere.” He huffed, pulling his younger to the side. “You’ll catch cold like that. Hashirama, we’re leaving.” He spoke his goodbye to them, before herding the wet Izuna away, the younger turning to trade glances with Tobirama before they disappeared.

“Ah, see ya Madara! Maybe we can catch up tomorrow!” He bellowed. He then looked back down at Tobirama, “Shall we get going?” He raised an eyebrow as he pulled him close, taking hold of Tobirama’s hand. 

Tobirama was sheepish and quiet, holding tightly to his Anija’s hand before nodding softly in response, his red eyes focusing on his dark ones.


	4. Chapter 4

Tobirama stood just outside the bathing area, worrying at his bottom lip as he could hear the light splashing of Hashirama washing along with the soft whistling he was producing. 

To say he was nervous was an understatement, for Tobirama’s legs felt so shaky that he thought if he tried to walk he’d fall over in the process.

“Tobi!” Hashirama called out, causing Tobirama to pitch in his spot from the sudden noise. “What’s taking you so long?”

Tobirama gulped, and tried to push his nerves as far down as they could possibly go before stepping out into the bathing area. 

Tobirama hoped that Hashirama would think that the hot blush rising in his cheeks was because of the steam emitting from the hot water, as he slowly slipped into the water.

“Tobi!” Hashirama smiled warmly as he moved over to his brother. 

“Yes, Anija.” He mumbled, trying to distract himself with getting clean, scrubbing off the dirt patches of his arms that he didn’t manage to remove completely at the river. 

“Let me help, you always let me help you wash, and your hair is still messy, I can shampoo it for you.” Hashirama offered, noticing how distant Tobirama was being that particular evening.

“It’s fine, Anija! I can do it myself, I’m not a child!” Tobirama huffed, as he moved a bit away before sinking into the water, trying to settle himself. Hashirama pouted, feeling that of a kicked puppy, he moved back as well, tending back to his own washing. It was obvious that Tobirama was in a mood, and it was always better to let him be than aggravate him more.

Hashirama busied himself with washing his hair, it had gathered a significant amount of grime during his training and sparring with Madara, the suds washing into the water, leaving brown trails before he dunked down, letting it rinse. 

Tobirama had been eyeing him out of the corner of his eye, watching the large expanse of his back and the way his damp, dark hair fell back onto his shoulders. Tobirama then thought back to what he and Izuna did earlier that day, wondering if it would feel just as good with his Anija. His brother had much larger hands and he was sure he’d be able to cover his entire cock with just one. The thought alone sent shivers through Tobirama even in the heat of the pool. He, of course, didn’t think he’d ever have enough courage to ask his brother about it, and risk destroying their relationship in the process. He’d have to be content with his fantasies and possibly acting them out with Izuna when the other wanted to oblige.

Tobirama was finally coming out of his daze long enough to see Hashirama already pulling himself out of the water, Tobirama catching a glimpse of the long, hanging member between his legs. He gulped visibly at the sheer size of it, He was pretty sure he could never fit his own hand around that if there was an opportunity to. 

“Tobirama, are you going to stay in? I think dinner’s almost done, and you wouldn’t want to eat it cold.” Hashirama frowned as he tucked the bath towel around his waist.

“I’ll be out in a few minutes, Anija!” He huffed. His irritated tone was enough to shoo his brother away luckily.

Once he heard Hashirama’s footsteps getting softer to hear, he knew he was gone. Tobirama let out a shaky breath before reaching down, letting his hand softly brush his shaft before trying to grasp the entire length.

It was indeed dinner time, and Tobirama didn’t have any fear of anyone walking in on him, but nevertheless he didn’t take his slow time, he would save that for his bedtime routine. His strokes were quick, his cock already hardened from having witness Hashirama in all his glory, letting the image replay through his mind, as his hand worked him.

It was only the soft drips of droplets about the pool, the only sounds to clash with Tobirama’s soft mewls and moans as he jerked himself off, his other hand gripped at the pool’s edge, clenching hard as he neared his release. “Ah! A-Anija!” He grit out softly as he felt his cock throb and pulse in his hand right before his vision blurred, losing his grip in the process as his pleasure hit him hard enough to send him falling underwater with a splash.

-

“Tobirama, you’re awfully late.” Butsuma grunted from where he was kneeling at their dinner table. Hashirama was happily tucking into his food before seeing his brother, stopping to regard him. 

“My apologies, Father. Bathing took longer than expected.” Tobirama bowed in apology as he kneeled to the table. 

Butsuma grunted in response, “It’s fine boy, now eat up, before it gets cold.” He said before pulling himself into a stand. “I have a few duties to attend to tonight, I expect you both to get in bed at a reasonable time, there’s a lot to be done starting tomorrow.” His focus was on Hashirama mainly. 

“Yes, sir.” They replied in unison. With that, their father made his exit, leaving the two boys to their own devices.


	5. Chapter 5

“Quit it, Anija!” Tobirama whined unhappily.

The first thing Hashirama did after they’d consume dinner was tackle his younger brother onto the living room floor, wrestling him like they tended to do after supper times. But Tobirama wasn’t having it that night as he was making an effort to try and shove his way free from the clutches of his brother. “Get off!”

Hashirama would have thought a lighthearted tousle would have proven to uplift the brewing dark cloud his brother had been carrying over his head since they got home, but Tobirama was adamant about staying moody.

“Come on, Tobi. Stop being such a grump!” He huffed. Tobirama had managed to squirm out from under Hashirama only to be grabbed by the band of his hakama. “Oh no you don’t!” He pulled his younger back into his arms, holding Tobirama, the boy’s back flushed to his front, with his arms wrapped around him, trapping him in. 

“Anija, stop!” Tobirama wiggled fiercely. 

“I’m not letting you go! You’re upset about something and I want to know what!” He yelled back.

“Nothing’s wrong, so stop butting in!” Tobirama wailed, just about ready to smack his beloved brother in the face if it meant escape. 

Hashirama easily evaded his younger brother’s flailing arms and legs, holding him effortlessly, thanks to the bulk Hashirama possessed over him.

Tobirama couldn’t stop the invading thoughts, how Hashirama was so much bigger and stronger than him, and if he wanted he could hold Tobirama down easily while he explored his body. Tobirama wouldn’t be able to fight—he wouldn’t want to anyways—as his brother would decide to put his hand down his pants, searching out his member, pumping him until he ruined his pants. Maybe he wouldn’t even stop, he’d keep going until Tobirama begged for mercy, holding his brother down and using him how he wished.

It was enough to spark interest in Tobirama’s entire body, already, his dick was stirring awake again, poking at the front of his pants, seeking the freedom to be buried in _someone’s_ hand.

Tobirama had to get free, as much as he wanted to stay against him, he knew if he didn’t get loose, everything would go to hell.

Hashirama couldn’t deal with the wiggles, spinning Tobirama before pushing him down, sprawled on top of him, hoping his weight would hold and ground him. 

“Oof!” Tobirama grunted out as he fell back, his brother following, crowding into him and holding him to the floor, “No! Anija, let go now!” He panicked with every inch closer Hashirama grew. 

He was desperate now, as Hashirama eyed him worriedly. “I’m fine, Anija! I just need to go, go away!” He huffed, pushing at his brother’s chest, but he remained unmoving. 

“Tobirama.” Hashirama spoke lowly. The utterance of his full name was enough to make Tobirama stiffen. “Tell me what’s wrong!” He frowned.

Tobirama puffed out his cheeks, he was sick of this and if Anija wouldn’t let him go, he’d find a way out. Hashirama waited patiently, not planning to go anywhere until he got answers. Tobirama huffed, channeling his chakra and filling his cheeks with water, and in that split moment, spitting it right into his face.

“Hey!” Hashirama gasped, pulling back and trying to shield his face and wipe away the water that splashed into his eyes.

With that, Tobirama managed to get free, dashing out and away, hurrying out of the living room and into his bedroom, slamming the door before Hashirama could stop him.


	6. Chapter 6

For the past few days, Tobirama isolated himself whenever he could, trying to limit the opportunity for Hashirama to spring his prying questions, as well as explore in the privacy of his own bedroom. When Butsuma took Hashirama out for duties or one-on-one training, he took advantage of the vacant house, sliding into his room and getting beneath his covers. He was still getting used to wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking it in such a manner.

Sometimes he would rely heavily on his imagination coupled with his timed strokes. He would even fantasized of how it would be if his brother were to walk inon him in the middle of his exploration. Would he be disgusted? Maybe excited? Tobirama had no idea, and he was still rather too cowardly in that area to attempt finding out.

The thought though still riled him up, not even that many strokes in before he was done, his release spilling forward as Tobirama grit his teeth, no matter how many times he did it, the feeling was always breathtaking, and it would only be a few minutes before he tried again.

-

As fun as it had been, spending the majority of his morning and into lunch, with his hand mostly down his pants until he was a melted heap in his bed, Tobirama grew rather tired. It was now late afternoon, and around that particular time he normally found himself in the libraries, with his nose buried in another book or scroll of some kind until his family returned home. And today would be no exception.

The trot from his home to the libraries was not that far of one, how ever he hadn’t been expecting to be delayed from his journey when he was suddenly grabbed by the arm and yanked into the nearby brush of the path he took.

He hadn’t thought he’d have to hold guard or keep his senses active, so getting the jump on him would have been easy, how careless it had been. 

His first reaction to being snatched was to lash out blindly, and fight tooth and nail to whoever was trying to attack him. However, he ceased his flailing when he heard Izuna’s voice, “Ow! Hey, Tobi, stop it!” The Uchiha cried out, rubbing his chin where Tobirama had kicked him squarely on.

“Oh Izuna.” Tobirama spoke in temporary relief until he turned an irritated expression onto the other, “Why’d you grab me?” He hissed.

“I was trying to get your attention, geez!” Izuna whined.

Tobirama rolled his eyes, “There’s other ways to get someone’s attention other than just ambushing them like that, what if I had been armed? It wouldn’t have ended nicely if I had accidentally cut off your hand.” Tobirama huffed.

“You’re right, and that’d be bad for what I’m about to do.” Izuna pouted.

Tobirama frowned in confusion, “What are you on about now?” 

Izuna’s pout curled into a smirk at that, “Oh! Well I figured I come find you, because I figured out something new we could do!” 

Tobirama’s curiosity peaked at that, completely forgetting about his previous plans as he sat up some, “Well, tell me already.” He huffed impatiently, his dick already throbbing yet again for the umpteenth time that day.

Izuna’s sly smirk remained where it was as his hands came out, pulling Tobirama’s legs forward suddenly, causing the boy to fall flat on his back with a soft gasp. Izuna didn’t waste any time as his hands was untying the obi, the hesitation that the Uchiha had a few days back was completely gone now as he yanked the Senju’s hakama down to his thighs.

Tobirama bit his lip as he looked down, he didn’t know what the boy would do differently this time considering the steps he was taking was similar to the ones they had done days ago. But when he felt the caress of a warm tongue over his tip, he jolted. “Wait!” He shrieked, but Izuna who’d seemed to only want to continue after the initial lick, interest peaked, went again and again at the tip, his hand gripping the base.

It was an odd taste, but the member throbbed against his tongue, and it only fueled his want to continue. He pretended it was like eating an ice cream cone, licking and swirling his tongue about the slit, letting the fluid coat his tongue.

“Ah! Don’t stop!” Tobirama whined out, one of his legs curled around Izuna’s back, and his hand flew to Izuna’s neck, making its way into his hair and pushing downwards a bit. “M-maybe put it in your mouth?” Tobirama asked, wanting to feel what it was like if it rest within his warm mouth. 

Izuna looked up in uncertainty, moving his lips away from the tip temporarily, gasping softly when a long clear fluid trail followed his lips, wiping it away before he looked down at the beet red tip. “O-okay.” He whispered before carefully leaning in, his lips slowly wrapping around it.

Both boys froze instantly as Tobirama threw his head back, groaning loudly, his legs widening and his chest rising and falling rapidly with his loud pants, his hand fisted into Izuna’s hair as the Uchiha slowly tried to sink down.

It was difficult, Izuna thought. He felt like he was choking with each push downwards which resulted in him having to reel back.

He couldn’t go all the way to the base so he stuck with slipping his mouth from the tip to about half way, slicking the member with all the drool that poured from his mouth. He used his free hand and pushed it against his own crotch, rubbing at the wet patch there and thumbing at the shaft through his pants.

He moaned softly around the member, the vibrations that emitted surprised the Senju, he wasn’t expecting such a feeling and before anything could continue, he felt the liquid shoot from his cock.

Izuna was even more surprised, as he felt the substance hit the back of his throat, he stuttered around the member and pulled off, quickly swallowing it as to not continue to choke, but regretted it as the bitter taste coated his throat. “Eck! It doesn’t taste good!” He whimpered out, smacking his lips and and making a face at Tobirama.

“Hmm, I don’t think it tastes that bad.” Tobirama hummed. It was an acquired taste for sure. It took him awhile to finally not make a face after consuming his own, licking it away from his fingers after each release.

“I could do you now, if you’d like.” Tobirama offered, his eyes making a beeline for Izuna’s crotch, curious as to how the boy tasted since he never tried to touch or lick him yet.

Izuna’s face erupted into a deep blush and managed a small nod, leaning back some. With a heightened amount of eagerness, Tobirama moved, pushing Izuna back fully and his hands scrambled at the boy’s pants. Neither boy focused on anything else but the member that poked against the front of his pants.

“ _What are you two doing_?!” They heard the booming voice behind them. Since Tobirama’s back was to the new arrival, Izuna was the first to see who it was, only for all the color to drain from his face, “F-Father!” Izuna shrieked and shoved Tobirama back and away, his hands releasing the obi as he fell away. Tajima’s eyes had focused on Tobirama, noticing that both boys were looking rugged, and more importantly that the little blonde Senju had his pants down, and his sex out in full glory. “Izuna Uchiha. Remove yourself from the ground and come here. And you,” Tajima regarded the other as Izuna scurried to his father, pushing his face into his coat, feeling mortified.

Tobirama felt so ashamed, even more so than Izuna as he hiked up and fixed his disheveled pants quickly that was still spilled around his thighs.

Tajima simply crooked a finger to the boy, Tobirama could easily tell how furious he was, given by the lack of a word lashing.

He stood up, stumbling slightly from his jellified legs but still went, knowing he was about to be a sheep to the slaughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Tobirama wanted the ground to swallow him whole, he wanted to evaporate, to disappear and to not be apart of this _very_ awkward situation.

Izuna was buried against Tajima’s side, hiding somewhat and feeling guilty that he’d caused this disaster. Though Tobirama didn’t think that one bit, since he was the one who started this whole thing from the get go, maybe if he’d kept it in his pants, they wouldn’t be in trouble.

“I suggest you keep your son away from mine until he can learn to control himself! I don’t know what you Senju teach your children, but from what I’ve witnessed, it’s indecent!” Tajima was furious, his eyes dead set on Tobirama with a ferocity that made him want to hide away behind his father.

“Are you sure you’re not over exaggerating what you saw, Tajima?” Butsuma quirked an eyebrow, knowing that the Uchiha was not above spinning tales out of thin air.

“I know what I saw! Your little heathen of a boy was half naked when I found them and if I hadn’t intervened, who knows what he would have done with Izuna. I think you need to have a proper discussion with him, it’s obvious that he has _other_ things on his mind rather than training and developing his skill sets.” Tajima crossed his arms.

Butsuma glanced back to his son, who looked away in shame. He then turned back to Tajima, “Well I do apologize for his behavior, and I will be having a talk with him, however I do think you should do the same, if anyone is an influence here, it’s Izuna, with all due respect, who is rather wild, do you keep tabs on what _he_ gets up to?”

Tajima didn’t take that well as he stormed away abruptly pulling Izuna away by the arm, “I better not see your boy around mine again!” He hollered as he marched off their property. 

Hashirama just barely caught the last of the conversation as he arrived home. Earlier in the day Butsuma had allowed Hashirama off his duties, and taking advantage of the free time, he spent the rest of the day in the company of Madara. Now, that the sun was setting, he had hightailed it home for suppertime just in time to witness the ending of some incident between his father and Tajima, with little Izuna pulled in tow.

As he entered the home, he was witness to his Father with his grip on Tobirama, pulling him towards his bedroom. He didn’t dare try to ask what was going on, seeing how irritated his father seemed, it was best to leave it alone. But he couldn’t help but worry over the sake of his baby brother as Tobirama’s bedroom door shut closed harshly.


	8. Chapter 8

When Tajima had stormed away with Izuna and his Father’s gaze now focused on him, Tobirama couldn’t help but gulp. Ever since he could remember, he was always the one that never wanted to cause trouble, he tried his hardest to appease his Father when he could, though the man always seemed to pay more attention to Hashirama instead, and he tried not to do anything that would garner upset from his Father. 

But now as the man looked down at him in disappointment, he wasn’t sure what to expect. He’d hardly been on the receiving end of much lecturing or punishment, that particular thing done more on Hashirama rather than himself and only through witnessing Hashirama’s punishments did he truly know what could very well happen, if he were to get out of line.

It was painful, the silence was. As his Father gripped his arm, he felt his heart fall into his stomach in fear as the man pulled him along. He heard him tell Tajima he’d give him a talk, but he wasn’t sure what the talk would entail. 

From what he could remember, Hashirama’s _talks_ sometimes ended with the harsh crack of a switch to his rear or when he was much younger, hard taps with Father’s hand. But it always varied, depending on the situation, Hashirama would sometimes be forced to run laps while carrying heavy equipment or would be made to go to bed without supper. So really, his Father could do _anything_ to him, and the thought made him nervous.

He only managed to hear the front door as it opened, glancing back to see Hashirama making his entrance, but only enough time to see that before his bedroom door was closed and he was left to stare up at his Father.

Butsuma was still silent as he moved to sat on the edge of Tobirama’s bed, pulling him forward easily. Tobirama gulped as he came face to face, merely inches from his angered gaze. He braced himself for the harsh lecture that he knew would come. The disappointment that would fall from his words.

But no words were uttered, instead he felt his Father’s hands at his waist, pulling at his obi, before his hakama was dragged down as well. 

Tobirama wasn’t giving much time to think before he was upended, gasping as he was roughly pulled over his Father’s left knee, his upper half braced on the bed, thankfully he hadn’t pulled his underwear down too but it probably wouldn’t prove to be much of protection against the hard hits to come.

He was going in blindly to what this experience would be like, besides the general concept. He’d never been spanked before and only for what his brother had told him what it was like, that he knew what to somewhat expect.

The first hit wasn’t much of one, if anything it would have been classed as a measly love tap, the motion was more of a scare to Tobirama than any sensation. Though the next one that fell carried more impact as it crashed against his left cheek. He gasped out as he jerked slightly forward from the force. It hurt for sure, but in lue of the pain it did spark something else in him.

He couldn’t quite figure what it was but as each spank connected and he was pushed forward with such force, his cock pressed into Butsuma’s thigh, though still flaccid. 

He whined softly and gripped the sheets, trying his hardest not to push into his Father’s hand. This was supposed to be a punishment after all, and the last thing he needed was to make his Father aware that he was actually enjoying it.

Butsuma’s other hand was fisted into the back of Tobirama’s black top, holding him steady as he walloped him. Tobirama didn’t understand why something that normally would hurt, as he recalled Hashirama crying his heart out when he was spanked, felt so good. And he wasn’t sure if it was the act itself or his Father who was performing it.

All he could do was clench at the sheets, squealing into the fabric as the heavy hand knocked him again, this time going for his sit spots, he was really hoping he wouldn’t get hard again, squeezing his eyes tightly and hoping he could keep it together just until it was over and he was alone, when he could take care of it himself.

After a few more harsh hits, Butsuma finally pulled him up, holding him by the shoulders. 

Tobirama was blushing lightly, though that would be due to the fact that his pants was still around his ankles and his Father was staring him down intensely. 

“Tobirama, I do not want to hear about such activities again, do you hear me? It is highly inappropriate for a boy your age, and _should_ only happen between that of a married man and his wife, do you understand? I excuse it this time because you are but a curious boy and you don’t fully understand what’s happening, but you are not to do that again, especially with any _boys_! If find that you have I will personally see to it that you regret it.” His dark eyes held steady against Tobirama’s red ones.

“Y-yes sir.” Tobirama stuttered. Though he should be worried over the threat his Father gave him, he couldn’t help but feel buzzed by it. It was something in his tone, he was angry and furious however it only proved to make Tobirama more curious, and more willing to want to test the boundaries. He was a whole hot pot of emotions and unsure of the new sensations. The heat that radiated from his behind and the tingling within his gut.

He knew he had to do this again, but he didn’t think he would want to anger his Father again so soon. And he wanted to steer clear of Izuna for a while lest Tajima find out again.

Maybe Hashirama? But he doubted his brother who held such a love and admiration for him and tended to spoil him would ever take his hand to him. 

But his curiosity ruled out over his logic, and he would happily test the waters every which way he could.

Butsuma had pulled Tobirama’s pants over his rear again and fastened his obi. “Go wash up for dinner, and tomorrow I want you with me out on duty.” He muttered before standing. Tobirama blinked up at him, simply muttering, “Yes sir.” as the man left.

Butsuma was only dragging him along to clamp down on Tobirama’s inappropriate behaviors, thinking if he kept him close and in sight, he would be less likely to try and fondle someone again.


	9. Chapter 9

“You were touching Izuna?” Hashirama blurted from his place in the bath. Both boys were scrubbing away the dirt and grime of the day before they would head in for dinner. 

“Just drop it, okay. It’s none of your business, Anija!” He huffed before turning his back to him and cleaning off his chest and shoulders.

“But Tobi! Is this why you’ve been acting strange lately? You know you can talk to me, you never tell me anything anymore!” Hashirama pouted before wading over to his brother, adamant about getting answers.

Tobirama could practically feel the other breathing down his neck, “Shut up, you don’t know what you’re talking about, just back off!” 

Hashirama frowned deeply, “Tobi, it’s okay you know, I told you it would happen, but you can’t just hide away and feel shame for it, you don’t have to talk to Father, but you can at least talk to me! I have experience with it after all.” 

Tobirama frowned to himself, was he referring to that of when his privates were aroused or did he mean he also fooled around? The thought of his beloved anija in the possession of someone else made his blood boil.

“And I get how Father is, and you don’t have to marry a girl if you don’t want you know…” he trailed off. “It’s okay if your interest lies elsewhere.”

Tobirama really wanted to ignore his words, however true they were, but his true desires were taboo, it was true that he didn’t want to be with a girl but he didn’t want to be with just any boy either, he wanted his Anija, but he had a good feeling that the feelings would never be reciprocated.

“Go away, Anija.” Tobirama muttered, keeping his back turned.

Hashirama sighed sadly, it was a lost cause with Tobirama as he could tell his brother just seemed to be slipping even more through his fingers.

Eventually Hashirama left the bath and Tobirama himself followed not too long after.

Dinner was a quiet affair, mainly due to the earlier awkward situation that had occurred in the household.

Tobirama munched on his food quietly, his eyes glancing between Hashirama and their Father from time to time. 

The silence was murder for him, Hashirama didn’t seem to mind as much as he wolfed down his food as usual. Tobirama chanced a glance to his Father only to glance away once he saw his Father was holding a very intimidating gaze right at him. He kept his gaze focused on his bowl of rice as he ate, not daring to look back up again until the meal was done.

After dinner, Tobirama hurried away to his room as usual, escaping the burdening gaze of his Father and the large, sad puppy dog eyes of his brother.

It was terribly stressful and the first thing he did when he shut his door close was find solace beneath the front of his pants. He’d never come so hard in his life, grunting out as he painted the entirety of the front of his trousers. He silently cursed himself for ruining his clothing so carelessly but now it didn’t even phased him as the bliss came over him.

He slid down, back to his door, panting softly as he came down from the high, he was unbelievably sticky and had to do something about it, but he was boneless and tired and he didn’t want to move, besides, he had tomorrow with his Father and he didn’t know how that would go. He was still on the fence on whether he should test the man’s patience or not, for the sake of research and discovery he supposed.

The sleeping hours were rough. Even with the absence of Hashirama, his brother had not set foot near his bed for a long time now that it should have been easy for Tobirama to adjust after such a long period, but it was the opposite. He missed him still so much that he invaded every inch of his mind at night, leaving him a tossing and turning, sweating bundle tangled in his sheets.

Tobirama was trying his hardest to settle down into his bed, his eyes fluttered open and close every few minutes trying to catch sleep but found impossible.

It was then in the dark of his room, he heard his door slide open. At first he’d thought it was his Father so he tried to pretend he was already asleep, keeping his breath steady and his eyes shut in a relaxed manner.

“Tobi?”

His eyes fluttered open quickly once he recognized Hashirama’s voice. He looked up as he saw his brother leaning over him in the dark.

“Anija, what are you doing here, you should be—“ he was silenced with a finger to his lips.

“Shhh, Tobi, relax, I’m here to help you.” He whispered softly to him. “Now, quiet, or Father will hear us.” He said as he got into the bed.

Tobirama’s brow drew into a confused furrow, not really understanding what his brother meant by help when they should both be asleep. But when he felt a hand slip under the covers and right over his sleep pants, he was about to shriek when his mouth was covered by Hashirama’s. 

He pulled back from the kiss, “I said to be quiet.” He chuckled lightly. “Do you want my help or not?” He asked as his hand already dipped into his pants, curling around Tobirama’s awakening length. 

Tobirama shut up then, letting his legs spread a bit wider to allow Hashirama better access. He shivered and gasped as the hand cupped and tugged. If Tobirama believed in heaven, this would be it, the small cries and moans that emitted out of him were involuntarily, he didn’t want to hold them back anyways for he wanted his Anija to know how good it felt.

“I’ve wanted to do this is for so long, Tobi, but I was afraid. I thought you’d still be so mad at me that you wouldn’t want me in your rooms, but I’m glad I came.” He whispered, his thumb playing at the tip. “You’re bigger.” He took note as he slid his hand along the shaft. 

“I’ve dreamt so much of this, Tobi. And if you’d let me, I’d like to be the one to take you. To be your first.” He purred out. Tobirama shivered as he looked to his brother in the dark. He’d thought about that too, he knew the act would hurt and if he had a choice on who’d he want to share it with, it’d be Hashirama all the way. 

“Yes, Anija, please.” He whimpered out, gripping at his shoulders. 

“Mm, good, but not tonight. I can’t just claim you so quickly, you need time.” Hashirama hummed as his hand went faster, the motion so hard and fast it threw Tobirama for a loop.

“But, I’m ready, I can take it.” Tobirama whined. His mouth was spouting things that he knew his brain would scold him for. He knew better than to just say something like that. Even though he was still so new to these experiences, he knew for a fact that something like this shouldn’t be rushed, but he didn’t care in that moment for he just wanted to feel Hashirama in all his glory as aching as it may be.

Hashirama laid a kiss to his cheek, “In due time, I’ll come when you’re ready and take you, and it’ll be good, but if I do it now, it won’t be. Trust me, brother.” His hand squeezed around his cock then, and it wringed the release from Tobirama, the liquid spilling all over. He was panting and gasping for air. “Again.” He demanded, hand clutching Hashirama’s shirt.

Hashirama smirked, “Look at you, so eager, but not now. Another time, okay?” He smoothed his hand over Tobirama’s dampened forehead. “Sweet dreams, Tobi.” He kissed his forehead before pulling back.

Tobirama was exhausted, bone tired from the orgasm that he didn’t even watch when his brother went, his hand slipping from Hashirama, his eyes falling shut on their own as they grew impossibly heavy.

He yelped softly when he pitched up in his bed, wide awake, with the morning sun shining through the windows. He blinked wildly, trying to gather his senses, when he felt the uncomfortable feeling of the dried release on his stomach and crotch. 

Did he dream that? He wasn’t sure. It felt so real, there was no way his mind conjured up something like that. But he couldn’t confirm such a thing unless he confronted Hashirama, and as brave and eager as he was in the fantasies with his brother, he was still shy and sheepish when the real, waking Hashirama set eyes upon him.

He pushed it away for now, knowing he had to get up and get washed, for his Father would be barking for him to get ready to go with him. He would think through it later, though whether it was a dream or not, it was pleasurable, and he’d very much like it to reoccur.


	10. Chapter 10

As Tobirama found out, his Father wanted to do some training with him, for what he thought was all the wrong reasons though when his Father muttered, “Idle minds are the devil’s workshop.” 

He honestly hated how his Father painted him, as some deviant who couldn’t keep his hands to himself opposed to his good son who’d he raised from birth, but he supposed it only made sense that he slipped up once and have that _one_ deed held over his head like an axe to fall.

Nevertheless, he appreciated the training time, even if it wasn’t sincere on his Father’s part. He hardly got time to be with him, and he was about to milk the moments for all their worth. Today, his curiosity wanted to let free however, he didn’t know if it would be a good idea as he eyed his Father: tall, imposing and stern in the face as the man raised his sword, waiting for Tobirama to do the same to initiate their spar.

Tobirama saw this as a chance, to test the waters again and get what he wanted. As fearful as he was currently.

He simply chucked his blade the side, trying to show disinterest in the whole matter. “I don’t feel like sparring.” He huffed loudly, arms crossed over his chest in a clear display of disobedience. Butsuma raised an eyebrow at his son’s complete disregard of the integrity of sparring and outright disrespect for his blade and father. “Tobirama, quit your antics and pick up your blade, this instant.” 

But Tobirama didn’t move a muscle towards his fallen blade, but instead made a point to sit on the floor, cross his legs, and turn his back to his Father, grinning to his own self.

The vein bulged in the corner of Butsuma’s forehead as he strangled the hilt of the blade from the sheer irritation he felt. “Tobirama Senju, I won’t tolerate your disrespect, you have three seconds to pick up your blade or else!” He ordered of his child. He didn’t get where the sudden lack of respect came from, he didn’t know whether to blame it on the boy’s burgeoning hormones or the fact that the boy was still sour over the events of yesterday passed.

Tobirama didn’t so much as flinch, mentally patting himself on the back for keeping such good composure. 

“One.” He heard the deathly low tone. He kept where he was.

“Two.” He stiffened slightly but still remained. 

“You’re really digging the grave for yourself, boy.” He growled.

“Three.” It happened at the drop of a pin, all Tobirama felt was a quick rush of breeze against his neck before his arm was seized and he was pulled up. He smiled to himself thinking this was it, as his Father hauled him along. His eyes zoomed in on a fallen log, thinking this was where his Father would take him, how ever the route deviated. Instead of thinking he’d be pulled aside and tossed over the man’s lap, he was tossed into the cold water of the gurgling and flowing river they’d been planning to spar beside.

He shrieked and hollered at the frigid waters, shaking at the first contact though the peeking sun started to do its job by the warmth it provided. 

“Maybe the cold river will cool off some of that hot-headedness.” Butsuma gruffed as he looked down at his soaked boy. 

Tobirama hated how his plan backfired, pouting to himself as he shook his hair of the water droplets. He eventually fished himself out of the river, only to be gripped by Butsuma and turned against his side, a few swats raining over his wet backside in the process. 

Though he achieved the sought-after goal, to what satisfaction though? He’d already been soaked like a drowned rat and that had dampened whatever fire he had going only to be pummeled on his behind while still drenched only resulting in an unsavory, and uncomfortable outcome.

At least after the whole commotion, they got to spar some.


	11. Chapter 11

Tobirama sat calmly at the water’s edge, fishing pole fixed in his hand, and waiting for a bite, whilst his other hand was occupied with the text he’d brought out there with him. He’d continued his reading, even though he could feel the harsh, jagged chakra pulsing nearby, belonging to one prickly older Uchiha, as he made his way in his direction.

The seething rage he could feel pouring out of the insane chakra flare, hadn’t frightened him, though he knew he should at least brace himself for what he’d expect to be a loud confrontation.

However, his expectance, he was nevertheless, still startled by the sudden grab to the back of his shirt as he was pulled roughly off the rock he’d been sitting on, pole and book abandoned into a heap.

“You little, _rotten_ Senju!” Madara bellowed as he spun him to face his anger, his grip moving to the front of his shirt rather than the back now. “I ought to punch your lights out!” 

Tobirama knew exactly what this was about, considering the commotion he’d cause with Izuna and his father just a few days ago. It was only a matter of time before Madara would come looking for blood, avenging for the loss of Izuna’s supposed innocence.

“You may be Hashirama’s younger brother, but he’s not here, and I’m not above handing you your ass after what you’ve done! How _dare_ you touch my little brother?!” His grip tightened on his shirt. Tobirama simply looked up at him, blinking slowly, “I really don’t think you’ll hit me. It’s an empty threat. You may say it doesn’t matter, but Anija would never forgive you if you were to raise a hand to strike me.” Tobirama came back.

Madara’s grit expression worsened, “Oh yeah? If you really think that’s enough to stop me from pummeling your perverted ass, then—“

“ _I’m_ the pervert?” Tobirama interjected. He was quite aware that if presented with a physical battle with Madara, he’d surely lose. To that he’d admit for it was obvious as it currently stood, Madara was bigger, taller, stronger, and more than likely able to beat the younger Senju. However, the power that Tobirama’s words carried, gave him the upper hand. 

“You’re one to talk, when you look at Anija the way you do.” He deadpanned, and when Madara’s cheeks erupted into a blush, he knew he struck the nerve. “I may be younger, but I’m not blind, and those looks and the way you try to subtly inch yourself up closer to him when you two sit at the river, you might as well scream it at the top of your lungs. Now, how would he feel if I told him his best friend thinks of him in that way?” Tobirama couldn’t help the grin he sported as he watched Madara’s rage-infused expression drop to a more worried and hesitated one. 

It pained him though, to use the very fact of the love and pining the Uchiha had for his brother, a powerful weapon in his arsenal against Madara’s threats, but also a cut through his own heart, knowing that the other did have deeper affection for Hashirama that could possibly be returned.

Madara had been quiet up until this very moment, simply scoffing as he released Tobirama, but not without shoving him harshly, resulting in the younger to fall onto his ass. “Fine, you little brat. You want to play it that way? Just you wait, soon you won’t be able to hide behind that little piece of information, and when that’s no longer an avenue of escape for you, then I’ll be back to deal with you, regardless of what Hashirama thinks.” He growled, before he turned on his heel, and practically stomped away in a display of his heightened fury for the turn of the situation.

Tobirama simply watched the retreating back, with wildly blinking eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Madara’s words bothered him more than he ever would have wanted. What had he meant by his information no longer being something to seek refuge in? Was it a hint that he would confess his affection for Anija? Tobirama wasn’t completely sure on that, as he found it so unlikely to happen when the Uchiha had become so terrified over Tobirama’s knowledge of his secret. 

Either way, Tobirama tried to push the thoughts away, even with the constant nagging at the back of his mind that if the other confessed, there was a chance that Hashirama would reciprocate. The thought of losing his chance with his brother was almost enough to make him throw caution to wind and out his own love to him, yet he knew how disastrous that would be. A complete scandal that would turn his whole clan on its head and force his Father to disown him from the family at best case scenario, and he wouldn’t dare think of the worst case.

Today, he wanted to lay low, as hard as it seemed to accomplish these past days, with a vigilant Father, a prying Anija, and a horny rival trying to jump him at the next opportune moment.

He and Izuna had agreed that things had to cool down before they could even be seen together. He had to tread on eggshells now, when it looked like everyone was breathing down his neck, and completely ruining his private times. 

Izuna was a bundle of anxiety and pent up restless energy that needed escape, which became more clear to Tobirama as the boy would try to sneak them away to talk, to convince him, to let him do things with him.

Now, with them stuffed deep into the brush, hopefully concealed enough from any prying eyes, Tobirama tried to reason with a riled up Izuna who tried to smush his body up against his own. He shoved him back with a growl.

“If you’ve forgotten, our Fathers would be more than furious with us, if they find out we’re at it again, not to mention Madara—“ 

“Aniki won’t do anything! He’s all talk you know that! It’s just empty words to scare you away, he wouldn’t do it, especially if I make a fuss over it! And our Fathers won’t know, if we’re careful.” Izuna pouted, hopeful that his kicked puppy look would get him what he wanted.

“Izuna, get your head out of your pants for just a minute, and think, do you really think that’s a wise idea?” 

Izuna whined, “It is, besides, I really don’t care if it’s a good idea or not, all I know is, I really would like to kiss you, and you’re really making it hard right now, and it’s not the _good_ kind of hard!” He huffed in irritation, practically tackling him down to the grass. “Just relax, they won’t find out, besides, Father thinks I’m with Aniki, and he knows he wouldn’t let you near me, so we’re safe, no one’s looking for us.” He whispered as he was starting to lower his face, intending to attempt a kiss.

Tobirama watched him, eyes focused on the lips as they were getting closer. He rolled his eyes in exasperation as he pushed a hand out, right into Izuna’s face, shoving him back, the other squealing at the sudden rough shove. 

Tobirama sat up then, looking down at the sprawled Uchiha who rubbed at his aching face. “You’re quite annoying when you don’t get what you want, y’know.” He huffed before reaching down, gripping Izuna by the collar with both hands, startling the other, who moved his hands from his face, just in time to be pulled up into Tobirama, their lips smushing together.


	13. Chapter 13

“Where were you today?” 

Hashirama’s quick question accosted him right as he entered through the front door. He wasn’t expecting his brother to be home so early. 

“Library.” Tobirama quickly responded, a lie he’d produced more often now with trained ease, when questioned.

“Oh?” Hashirama’s gaze was more intense that Tobirama had ever seen. It was obvious Hashirama knew something yet he hadn’t said, only silence lingering between them.

Just when Tobirama thought he was off the hook, with the lack of talking from the other, “It’s just interesting you say that, when I saw Touka today, and she was asking why she hadn’t seen you in the libraries today.” He hummed.

Tobirama’s blood ran cold. Getting caught in lie was never a fun experience and being caught by his Anija no less, terribly mortifying.

“I—uh.” Tobirama was drawing a blank, he’d never been at all loss for words before now, as he looked to his brother who didn’t seem at all amused with being lied to. “Anija, I can explain.”

Hashirama huffed as he got up from where he’d been sitting, “You don’t have to.” He spoke as he approached him, “You were with Izuna, weren’t you?” 

Tobirama was panicking. He could run again, but he didn’t know how far he’d get, with the look Hashirama was giving him.

“Y-Yes.” He finally admitted, as embarrassing as it was, because he knew that the first thing that would come to his brother’s mind would be the possibility of him doing something inappropriate with the other.

Hashirama’s gaze was odd. He noticed how serious it became, but he felt it was not a look of an older brother who was angered over the thought of someone defiling his younger brother, but a look of jealousy? Tobirama mentally slapped himself for the thought instantly, internally reprimanding himself for such a dumb assumption. Obviously he was wrong and his brain wanted to fill in any weird or odd instances between them as something more than simple brotherly concern.

“I see, and you…” Hashirama gestured with his hand, to what Tobirama could only assume was referencing monkey business.

He blushed lightly, “We just kissed, that’s all, it wasn’t anything else, please Anija…don’t tell Father.” He was never one to beg for mercy in any sense, but if his father caught word, he’d be getting a lot more than a tanned hide. 

Hashirama was silent at first but managed a nod after a few moments, “I won’t, but I really wished we could talk about this.” Hashirama looked down to him, a saddened gaze apparent.

Tobirama wouldn’t dare discuss such topic, not to his brother, that was sure. The thought of telling him such intimate things, things that he desperately wished Hashirama would do to him, it was too much. He’d crack and he’d squeal like a gutted pig, and his brother wouldn’t look at him the same way again.

“Anija, I can’t—it’s just too odd for me to say with you…” He trailed off. 

Hashirama watched still, his gaze never moving once from his brother, “Is it because you’re doing it with Izuna, do you think I will judge you for your choices? I would never, Tobi. I just want to make sure you’re okay, and what you’re doing is safe and comfortable between each other. You’re very young and as much as you read and learn, Tobi, you’re very inexperienced in this particular area.”

Tobirama frowned, “What do you mean by that? You don’t have any experience either!” Tobirama lashed out, regardless of who it was, even his Anija, he never liked to be told he was inexperienced and without knowledge, even when it was true.

Hashirama couldn’t help but let a chuckle roll, “How do you know that, little brother? Besides, Father has already had a talk with me when I was thirteen, so yes, I actually do know more than you on it, and I’m just offering to help you understand it better. I can tell that Father may be more hesitant with you, considering where your interests lie.” Tobirama lifted an eyebrow at that.

“You like boys, Tobi.” Hashirama clarified, “And Father doesn’t know how to handle that, he’s probably hoping it’s a simple phase of curiosity and you’ll outgrow it, but let’s face it, he won’t tell you about sex with another boy.” Hashirama sighed.

Tobirama blushed heavily at the words coming from his brother’s mouth, noticeable enough to garner a tease from his brother, “Aww, you’re fooling around with Izuna yet you turn red as a tomato over the word sex? You’re so adorable, Tobi.” He teased more, to which Tobirama let forth a growl to him. 

“But besides that, I’m just offering okay? You don’t have to talk to me, but it’s better than feeling around in the dark and I’m sure when you’ve reached the point where you’d want to go a step further with Izuna, even though I think you’re far too young for that, you’d have a solid understanding to guide you through it.” Hashirama shrugged.

Everything Hashirama said made sense, yet Tobirama wasn’t about to take the offer. It was bad enough he was having dreams about him, and enraptured by everything his brother did, but if Hashirama was the one to teach him about sex, he’d die, if not from the embarrassment alone, it’ll be from the constant talk of filth and intimate details that would spill from his brother’s mouth, and Tobirama wasn’t about to put himself in a situation where he’d be hard as a rock majority of the time over something sexual his beloved brother said.

Tobirama scoffed, “I don’t need it Anija, I’m not a baby, I can figure it out on my own and I don’t need your help.” He stuck his tongue out in a show of immature denial of the offer before walking away, huffing and puffing, but unbeknownst to him, of how Hashirama grinned widely at him.


	14. Chapter 14

The thunderstorms that had rolled in that evening were welcoming for Tobirama. The harsh roar of thunder and heavy downpours were a combination delving into an outward chaos that complimented his own internal one.

He lay awake in his bed, eyes trained to the ceiling of his dark room as he went over everything Hashirama had spoken to him.

He should be happy right? His brother offered him the very thing he craved so much, yet he knew it was not in the intentions he desired.

Hashirama pitied him. His poor excuse of sexual exploration, as Hashirama had dubbed it _fumbling around in the dark_. Obviously, he was just trying to be a good older brother in his usual overstepping-the-boundaries kind of way.

He sighed to himself. There was no way he’d be able to sleep. Normally the pitter patter of heavy rain would lull him to a peaceful slumber, but with so much going on in his mind, sleep was elusive. He tossed and turned for a while in the sheets before moving out of the bed and doing stretches, push ups and sit ups, _anything_ that would tire him out.

He hadn’t dare to touch himself tonight, not after Hashirama’s words. In an ideal world, he would have instead, went straight over to his brother’s room and did what was offered to him, but this wasn’t a perfect world. He couldn’t do those things with his brother regardless of whether Hashirama felt the same as he did. They were brothers. Kin. Of the same bloodline, and for them to connect as one in such a manner would bring disgust and disdain upon them from those around them. 

He didn’t care what others thought of him, when the first few years of his life, their clan considered him a bad omen. With white-blond hair and crimson irises, they thought of him nothing but a curse that would end in the downfall of the Senju. But Hashirama, he was a _different_ story. The day he was born was a day of loud celebration, being the firstborn of their clan leader had everyone gushing over him, and as he grew, the adoration never stopped as Hashirama’s bubbly and kind personality drew them in more. So no, Tobirama was not about to ruin that spotless reputation with the taint that his mind wanted between him and his brother. It was for the best.

The workout he did had no effect. He sighed in frustration and wiped the sweat from his brow. Now, he felt filthy instead of tired, as the dripping sweat clung to his body. He would have to take a trip to the baths. With the current hour, he was hopeful Hashirama had stowed himself away in his room for the time being. He was not ready for another confrontation or the awkwardness of any conversation that may happen after their last talk.

As quickly as he could go, he dashed out of his room, down the corridor, as silently as possible when he went past his brother’s room and out the back to the baths. They were vacant thankfully, as he scanned the area before stripping himself of his clothes.

The large awning provided shelter against the rain as Tobirama slowly dipped himself into the water, sighing at the warm feeling. He waded around some, taking his time to clean himself. He was happy for the solitude, and with the warmth of the waters and cool air that waft over from the storm, it calmed his mind enough as he relaxed against the edge of the pool.

He wasn’t sure how to go about being around Hashirama, avoidance seemed like the best idea but you can only avoid someone like his anija for so long before you were forced to interact. And even more so, Hashirama would most likely make sure he could corner him again at some point in the future.

He sighed, dropping lower into the water, only allowing from the nose upwards to be above the surface now. He needed peace. He really did. It was becoming problematic, he knew that, but he couldn’t stop. The small glances he gave towards his brother when he ate, especially treats like dango, where his tongue would and lips wrapped around the small bulbs before it popped into his mouth. Or even when they shared the bath. The miles of tanned skin mocked him intensely enough now that he cherished moments like this where he was alone. 

For once he could focus on soaking and getting a good clean without having to tread lightly and keep his focus away from the tempting view.

His soak had lasted as long as the rain did, only dragging himself out once the downpour had slowed to a stop.

He shook his hair of the water droplets and sighed, his muscles were relaxed and the tension had ebbed away, he was sure he’d be able to have a good night’s sleep now.

The shoji doors that were both the entrance and exit to the bath was suddenly slid open just as Tobirama was about to grab his towel. “Oh Tobi!” Hashirama bellowed, his mouth forming into a large grin, “If I knew you were out here I would have joined sooner, why didn’t you tell me you were going to soak!”

Tobirama yelped, grabbing his towel with more speed now as he wrapped it around his lower half, “Eh, Anija,” his cheeks tinged pink. 

“Maybe it hasn’t occurred to you that perhaps I wanted to have some peace and quiet?” He snapped, obviously Hashirama didn’t deserve such a tone given to him, but Tobirama couldn’t help the rising irritation brought on by his presence, only again reminding him of their previous conversation. 

Hashirama’s grin wiped clean from his face, his brows furrowing, “Hey,” he felt hurt by the words, “I’m sorry if you think I would have made bad company, but you don’t have to be mean about it.”

Tobirama scoffed but made no other words, simply snatching up his dirty clothes and adamant about stomping out of there. Only when he got by Hashirama, his arm was suddenly grabbed, pulling him backwards. 

“Tobira, is this about our talk from earlier? I was just trying to help, yknow!” He wailed as Tobirama turned to look at him, pulling his hand back from the grasp harshly.

“How is that helping? You offering me such inappropriate things?!” He spat back. “What would Father think if he caught wind of what you’re talking about, what if he caught us! Do you have any shame?!” He didn’t know what could possess Hashirama to propose such things to him, even if he was just trying to help.

Hashirama was quiet, simply eyeing him. 

“Fine! Don’t answer me then!” He was fed up, in that moment he turned on his heel and made to exit.

Hashirama hadn’t known what to say so only in reaction he reached down again, but this time lower, snagging Tobirama’s towel instead, pulling it clean from his behind. Tobirama gasped, the cool air blew against him and his newly exposed skin, making him shiver though quickly enough he covered his groin area before spinning around, “Anija!”

Hashirama chuckled and held the towel up, dangling it tauntingly, “What? Don’t act so shy Tobi, it’s not like I haven’t seen it before.” He teased.

Tobirama shrieked but instead of fighting his brother over the stupid shenanigans, he was going to leave again, but he got pulled back against his will yet again, but this time getting dragged too. “Hey, what are you doing— _Anija!_ ” was his last words before he was literally _hurled_ into the bath, yelping and sputtering as he fell into the water, Hashirama laughing loudly and jumping in behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

A week passed and before he knew it, Tobirama awakened to a day of a celebration. It was his twelfth birthday, not an age of real significance but he’d always considered every birthday a triumph, having survived to see another year. Even though the war between clans had ended, it was a deeply rooted habit to feel such success over every passing birthday. 

Today though, he wasn’t sure what would happen. 

Hashirama hadn’t pulled anything on him for the past days, but he feared that his anija had been waiting around the corner for his birthday, biding his time to do something. 

Well, there was no point hiding out in his bedroom any longer as he peeked to see the morning sun was high. With an exhale, he got up, and carefully and slowly opened his bedroom door. He looked to the left, then the right, seeing no one in sight. It was unusually quiet for the time of day, even his Father would have been tinkering about the house at the hour before leaving for later in the day.

He shrugged it off and stepped out his room before shutting his door, just to be tackled within moments. He hadn’t seen where Hashirama came from but it was obvious the older had been hidden somewhere as he practically squeezed the life out of him. “Happy birthday, Tobi!” He cheered as he cuddled him, though strangling, Tobirama would consider now, as his arms wrapped around him so tightly. He couldn’t even protest before Hashirama was laying a kiss, normally it would be bestowed upon his forehead or cheek but this time it had ventured over, Hashirama’s lips pressing right up against the corner of his mouth before Hashirama was pulling back.

“A-Anija!” Tobirama hollered as Hashirama finally released him. 

“What? I can’t kiss my brother?” Hashirama frowned.

“Not like that!” He fussed at him but his words were silenced when the gaze in Hashirama’s eyes shifted.

His brother reached out and pulled him by the front of his obi then, dragging him forward across the small space between them until they were only inches apart, “It’s just a little kiss, it’s not even the one I wanted to give you.” He said lowly, his eyes were trained hard on him, and Tobirama couldn’t help but squirm.

“What are you—shut up Anija! I will not have you speak to me like that!” Tobirama shoved at him, but instead of his hand hitting a solid chest, it hit a bigger hand as Hashirama’s gripped over his and used the forward force Tobirama had initially put behind it to pull him forward, just until their lips connected fully. The kiss only lasted a second but it was long enough for Tobirama to squeal.

“Oops.” Hashirama feigned innocence, “That was my fault, baby brother.” He smiled softly as he held Tobirama close to him still, even with the wriggling and pushing Tobirama did to try and get away. 

“ _That_ wasn’t an accident, let me go, Anija! Now!” He demanded, but his brother had a tight grip on him, and it was impossible to get loose. 

“Aw, Tobira, I’m sorry if I upset you, I thought you would have wanted a kiss.” He purred. “Or maybe you want something else?” He leaned in again, to kiss at his neck but Tobirama shoved a hand in his face. 

“No! Stop, I’m saying stop, anija, please.” He begged. He wanted not to say no. Kami, he wanted so badly to give in, but he knew it wasn’t honest, whatever Hashirama thought he was doing, trying to help and be good to Tobirama, it wasn’t sincere. Hashirama didn’t love him that way and he never will, as heartbreaking as it may be, it was something Tobirama had to accept.

“Tobira.” He huffed. “Stop acting like this!” With his hold on Tobirama he moved them, so that Tobirama was under him, “Father isn’t here now, he told me he would be back this evening for our birthday dinner with you. You don’t have to be scared, you’re safe.” He murmured as he looked down to his beautiful and small baby brother. “Let me take care of you.” He hushed him as his fingers went to the Obi, plucking at it lightly until the knot unraveled enough to pull free, his bigger hand already slipping into his sleep pants. 

He laid there frozen, he was supposed to be fighting, but why wasn’t he? Why was he allowing his brother to do this, when he knew Hashirama didn’t want it. He should be protesting, kicking at him, and yelling that he stop toying with him, but when that hand wrapped around his already hard member, his thoughts vanished and his cock pulsed and spewed instantly, all over the hand around him and come coating the inside of his pants. He’d never been able to come on first contact but now…

Hashirama was just as shocked as he was when he felt the hot liquid pour over his hand, but that shocked expression quickly turned to a smirking one, “Baby brother, you’ve already come.” He whispered as he pulled his hand free, looking curiously at the mess that dripped over his knuckles and fingers, his tongue slowly dragging over the liquid as he lapped it up, Tobirama’s eyes widened as he looked from below. 

The fact that Hashirama licked his entire hand clean made Tobirama shiver where he was, his large red eyes watched his anija as he licked up the last bit before turning to him, “Hmm,” He hummed before he was leaning down. Tobirama didn’t understand what was happening until Hashirama’s lips were to his and he could taste himself as the foreign tongue deposited and shared some of the release to him. Tobirama immediately choked and sputtered, the bitter taste assaulting his tongue but he eventually swallowed it before Hashirama leaned back up, his fingers tracing along Tobirama’s jaw. “My dear baby brother, you taste wonderful.” He purred, his voice like velvet as it lured Tobirama in. “Would you like to try something else?” He whispered.

His answer would have been a simple no, had he had his faculties about him but he was lost in his brother’s deep, warm brown eyes and the smile he held, it all held such power over him, that all he could do was nod.


End file.
